


Watching And Wanting

by Suryaofvulcan



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-26
Updated: 2006-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8092345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suryaofvulcan/pseuds/Suryaofvulcan
Summary: Trip watches.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

So Iâ€™m sittinâ€™ on one of the exercise bikes in the gym, pedallinâ€™ half-heartedly while I watch Malcolm practisinâ€™ martial arts moves with Travis. They havenâ€™t noticed me yet, sittinâ€™ here partly hidden behind the steps to the upper level - or maybe theyâ€™re just pretendinâ€™ they havenâ€™t noticed. Either way, it suits me fine. I only really came down here to watch Malcolm.

My half-hard cock twitches in my underwear as the sweat glistens on his skin, trickling down his face and neck and chest, forming dark stains on his grey vest. I canâ€™t help but fantasise about licking it off him; about pressing my lips against his hot, damp skin, flushed pink from exertion; about tasting and touching him; about wrapping my arms around his lean, muscular torso, cupping his firm ass and pulling his groin hard against mine; about feeling his hardness press into me; about discovering he wants me as much as I want him.

If only I could work up the courage to do more than just watch.

Heâ€™s so beautiful. His moves are fluid, loose and relaxed as he spars with Travis, although our helmsman is giving him a run for his money. Malcolmâ€™s in his element, contained and controlled, muscles flexing under his smooth skin as he shifts to yield or attack. He never uses an erg more energy than he has to when he deflects or evades Travisâ€™s blows; never attacks unless heâ€™s certain of his strike. Itâ€™s almost as if theyâ€™re performing some kind of intricate ballet.

I stifle a pang of jealousy as I wonder if theyâ€™re together. Would Malcolm regard a relationship with a subordinate as inappropriate fraternization? Is he even interested in men?

â€œGood match,â€ says Travis. Theyâ€™re finishing up now, and Malcolm gives him a radiant smile as they shake hands. I wish heâ€™d smile at me that way.

â€œSame time next week?â€ Malcolm says.

â€œSure.â€ Travis picks up his towel, wipes his face, and then leaves the room.

Iâ€™m treated to the delicious sight of Malcolmâ€™s gorgeous backside as he turns towards the bench, and then I almost come in my pants as he bends over to pick up his towel.

I pant heavily as I imagine taking him right there, pushing him to his knees, peeling his pants and briefs down over his hips, and pushing my tongue and my fingers and finally my aching cock into his ass as he squirms and writhes underneath me. Or would it be better in the shower? If I went over and took his hand, would he follow me into the changing rooms? Allow me to strip him naked, wash him down, glide my hands over his wet skin, kiss my way down his chest and over his flat stomach until I was kneeling in front of him, take his hard length into my mouth and suck and suck and suck â€¦ But best of all would be in his bed, with whispered I love yous and skin sliding against skin, exploring each otherâ€™s bodies with hands and lips and tongues, passion and pleasure building slowly until, together, we reach our peak.

I want him so much itâ€™s painful, my cock throbbing with desire as I watch him wipe his face and neck, mussing his hair up into unruly curls. He towels off his arms and shoulders and the exposed part of his chest, and I long to be that towel, rubbing over his body. And now he lifts the hem of his vest, sliding the towel underneath it â€¦ oh, câ€™mon Mal, take it off. Câ€™mon Mal, câ€™mon Mal, câ€™mon Mal â€¦ oh, yes!

I bite my lip and stifle a moan as he pulls the vest up over his head, exposing his perfectly defined pecs and abs, his rosy pink nipples bright against his pale skin, and the sparse trail of dark hair that leads down into the waistband of his pants. Iâ€™ve never seen anything so beautiful, and I canâ€™t help imagining him naked: his well-muscled legs, his sharp hip bones, the dark thatch of his pubic hair, his heavy round balls and his cock standing hard and proud in front of him - for me. Only for me. Iâ€™ve never wanted anyone so much in my life.

I feel a pang of disappointment as he finishes wiping himself down and slings the towel â€˜round his neck. I guess the showâ€™s over. And then he turns to face me, and he looks surprised as our eyes meet. He gives me a curt nod of acknowledgement. I guess he didnâ€™t know I was here after all.

â€œCommander,â€ he says, and my heart sinks at the formal greeting.

â€œHey, Malcolm.â€

He continues to look at me, a thoughtful expression on his beautiful face.

â€œIf I remember correctly, Commander, youâ€™re due for your quarterly hand-to-hand combat assessment soon.â€

â€œYeah,â€ I say warily. Actually, itâ€™s overdue, and I suspect Malcolm knows that.

My erection dwindles as I contemplate it. Iâ€™m big and strong enough, and Iâ€™m even pretty agile from the amount of sport Iâ€™ve played over the years, but I know I donâ€™t practise enough to be really good at hand-to-hand combat. Iâ€™d rather be fixinâ€™ things than fighting.

On the other hand, fighting with Malcolm has its bonuses: at least I get to touch him. Suddenly Iâ€™m back at half-mast again.

â€œWell, no time like the present,â€ he says, giving me a little â€˜come onâ€™ gesture with his hands as he walks backwards towards the mat.

â€œUh, Malcolm, Iâ€™m not exactly prepared â€¦â€ I start to protest. What if he sees my arousal?

â€œDonâ€™t worry. If you pass, all well and good. If not,â€ he purses his lips in mock severity, â€œweâ€™ll call it a practice session.â€ He flashes me a grin - just a fraction of the intensity of the one he gave Travis, but my heart flip-flops just the same.

I canâ€™t do anything except slide off my bike and join him on the mat.

We circle each other slowly as I look for some weakness in his defensive stance, trying not to become too distracted by his naked upper body. If only he knew the effect it has on me. As my eyes come to rest on the rosy nubs of his exposed nipples, he sees his opening and comes at me, lightning fast. I duck and dodge, but still he catches me a glancing blow low on my back, and his eyes glitter in triumph as we circle again.

At last I take a chance and lunge at him, but he anticipates my move and the next thing I know Iâ€™m flat on my back on the floor with Malcolm on top of me, pinning my hands either side of my head as he straddles my hips.

Oh please, no.

I canâ€™t prevent my bodyâ€™s response to his nearness, any more than I can prevent him feeling it. I look away from his face as mine colours in shame and embarrassment.

â€œTrip?â€ he says softly. When I dare to meet his eyes I see a quizzical expression on his face and a small smile pulling at his lips. Hope flares in my chest. And then he leans down and kisses me.

It happens so fast I canâ€™t quite believe itâ€™s real. His hot mouth closes over mine and his tongue gently parts my lips, seeking and exploring, sliding against mine. I reach up and grasp the back of his head as I eagerly return the kiss, revelling in my first taste of him, weaving my fingers into his soft, slightly damp hair as I pour all my pent up desire into it. I canâ€™t help but let out a small, needy moan as his butt rubs against my straining cock.

Iâ€™m bereft as he pulls back, but his pupils are large as he gazes down into my eyes. Before I understand what heâ€™s doing he slides his hand down my body, leaving a trail of fire in its wake, and then, when he reaches my waistband, he tugs my pants and briefs down together, just far enough to free my erection.

â€œOh, Malcolm!â€ I gasp. Itâ€™s my last coherent thought before his hot, wet mouth engulfs me. The sensation is incredible, and I canâ€™t help bucking my hips up off the floor, thrusting a little into his mouth. I tangle my fingers in his hair as he licks and sucks, but my control is so tenuous that itâ€™s only seconds before I feel my balls contract in his hand and my semen spurt into his mouth as I reach a sudden climax.

He tails off gradually, finally taking all of my softening penis into his mouth as I lie there, trembling and panting from the intensity of my orgasm. At last he releases me, quickly making me decent again before crawling up into my arms. I can taste my come on his tongue as we kiss.

â€œAre you okay?â€ he murmurs, gently finger-combing my hair as he kisses my temple.

â€œYeah,â€ I breathe, opening my eyes and turning to face him. My heart leaps as his rare, beautiful, genuine smile is turned on me for the first time. â€œSo,â€ I whisper, â€œdid I pass?â€

He chuckles softly. â€œOh, I think weâ€™d better call that a practice session,â€ he says, taking my hand and placing it on his groin. I can feel his hardness through the fabric of his pants. â€œAnd weâ€™re probably going to need a few more.â€

â€œIâ€™d like that,â€ I grin as he helps me to my feet and leads me towards the showers.

 

THE END


End file.
